Always
by Pichitinha
Summary: Fanfic baseada na música "Marry Me", do train, já da pra ter uma noção do que é. Partes em itálico: trecho da música. Fic escrita para o projeto "Elemento X" do 6V.


Ela parecia extremamente tranquila, ressonando levemente sobre seu peito. Os fios rubros e macios do cabelo dela, que era tudo que ele podia ver, subiam e desciam alguns milímetros, de forma uniforme e harmoniosa, acompanhando sua respiração.

Não pôde deixar de pensar em como aquilo lhe parecia _certo_. Era extremamente perfeito tê-la assim, tranquila em seus braços. As mãos dela rodeando sua cintura de forma carinhosa e um tanto quanto possessiva, a respiração ritmada.

Depois de uma noite como aquela, em que ela retornava de uma viagem na qual havia ido para jogar quadribol, e eles faziam amor por um tempo matando a saudades que um sentia do outro, ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada senão o fato de que aquilo era tudo o que ele sempre sonhara.

Nada se comparava a sensação de tê-la dormindo junto a si, e vê-la, ao acordar. Desde a primeira vez que experimentaram essa sensação, há um bom tempo, ele sabia que era aquilo, e nada mais, que ele queria para o resto da vida. Aliás, que ele queria para sempre, para além do "até que a morte que nos separe".

_Forever can never be long enough for me_

_to feel like I've had long enough with you_

Ela se mexeu leve e preguiçosamente e levantou a cabeça alguns centímetros, para poder olhá-lo. Ele sorriu quando seus olhos se encontraram e puxou-a levemente para cima para poder beijar-lhe levemente os lábios. Em seguida, ele arrumou o cabelo dela atrás da orelha, apenas em um gesto de carinho, fazendo-a sorrir perante a delicadeza do ato.

— Eu amo você, sabia? — Ele disse levemente, com a voz rouca, acariciando levemente a bochecha dela.

— Sabia. E você já me disse isso hoje. — Ela comentou, ainda sorrindo. — E eu também amo você.

— Eu sei. E eu gosto de dizer isso, se quer saber. — Ele se inclinou novamente para beijá-la. Era como um magnetismo que aproximava os dois.

— Não foi uma reclamação, você pode dizer quantas vezes quiser, gosto de ouvir. — Ela beijou levemente o peito dele, que estava sob sua cabeça, e voltou a deitar. — Estou realmente com sono.

— Eu imagino.

Ela riu levemente e se aconchegou levemente, como um gato.

Depois de tanto tempo aquele contato tão íntimo e inocente ainda fazia Harry se arrepiar. Apertou-a levemente contra si, trazendo-a para mais perto, o perfume dela impregnando seus sentidos. Seu corpo e sua alma reconheciam a presença dela de forma automática, como se não houvesse outro lugar no mundo que ele devesse estar senão ao lado dela. Perto, junto, _com_ ela.

Ele queria trancar a porta daquele quarto e ficar com ela por uma semana ou mais, somente os dois. Sentia-se um tanto egoísta às vezes, principalmente quando ela fazia essas pequenas viagens de uma semana. A Senhora Weasley insistia que ela aparecesse na Toca assim que retornasse de viagem, fosse a hora que fosse. Obviamente que Gina mentia, primeiramente ela ia até a casa dele e dormia por lá, aparecendo na Toca apenas no dia seguinte, alegando ter chego apenas naquele dia. Os irmãos desconfiavam, mas não diziam nada, havia perdido um pouco a graça atazanar o namoro dos dois.

Mas mesmo assim, ela indo vê-lo antes de qualquer outra pessoa, ainda não lhe parecia suficiente. Ele não queria ter de acompanhá-la à Toca no dia seguinte e dizer adeus de noite, na hora de embora. Ele queria trazê-la consigo para casa. Ele não queria se separara dela. Não que houvesse medos ou inseguranças, ele apenas a queria por perto, sem por perto.

_Together can never be close enough for me_

_to feel like I am close enough to you_

Suspirou. Seus pensamentos mais uma vez caminhando para _aquilo_. Definitivamente, não era a primeira vez que a ideia lhe cruzava a cabeça. Ao mesmo tempo em que ele tinha vontade de concretizar aquilo na hora, uma voz em sua cabeça insistia em lhe dizer que ela loucura, que era cedo demais. Mas existe "cedo demais" quando o assunto é ser feliz? Existe a hora certa para concretizar tudo aquilo que você sempre quis?

Ele sabia que não. Os pensamentos que diziam que não era uma ideia tão boa, ainda estavam ali, rondando sua mente, mas eles haviam perdido para os que diziam que era sim uma boa ideia, logo na hora que surgiram. Caso o contrário... bem, ele não teria ido à uma joalheria e comprado um anel.

Olhou novamente para Gina. O rosto dela não estava mais tão baixo e ele podia ver um singelo sorriso desprendendo-se de seus lábios. Nada poderia pagar a sensação deliciosa que aquilo lhe proporcionava.

Não era cedo demais para querer aquilo todos os dias. Na verdade era quase tarde demais, pois ele sabia que queria aquilo há muito tempo.

Passou levemente pelos cabelos dela, tentando acordá-la de forma que não parecesse intencional. Não devia tê-la deixado dormir, na verdade, deveria ter feito aquilo antes de tê-la prensado contra parede quando ela apareceu pela lareira.

Ela abriu os olhos devagar e encontrou os dele, rapidamente. Tornou a fechá-los, para dormir de novo, mas ele chamou baixinho:

— Gi...

Ela tornou a abri-los e olhou para ele, curiosa. Ele suspirou, e sorriu, mexendo-se levemente. Ela levantou a cabeça e deu espaço para ele se mexer. Sem dizer uma única palavra ele virou o tronco para a esquerda e alcançou seu criado-mudo. Abriu a primeira gaveta e retirou uma delicada caixinha preta de veludo. Pôde ouvir Gina prender a respiração.

Virou-se pra ela, os olhos brilhando, analisando a bela mistura de surpresa e felicidade que banhava o rosto da ruiva, e ainda sem pronunciar um único som, abriu a caixinha.

_You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love_

_And you're beautiful_

_Now that the wait is over_

_And love and has finally shown her my way_

_Marry me_

Por vários segundos nada foi feito, ou dito. Depois, ela levantou, de forma lenta, a mão direita. Esta ia vagarosamente em direção à caixa, mas no meio do caminho ela mudou de lado e seguiu em direção a sua boca, meio entreaberta, e a cobriu, de forma surpresa. Os olhos dela estavam presos no anel que brilhava de forma intensa e que repousava dentro da caixinha. Eles refletiam de forma perfeita nas íris cor-de-mel dela.

Logo, ela levantou o olhar e o cruzou com o dele. Seus belos orbes perguntavam em silencio se era o que ela estava pensando. Em confirmação, ele apenas tirou o delicado anel da caixa e estendeu a mão, pedindo pela dela.

Como resposta ela apenas enlaçou-o pelo pescoço, quebrando qualquer distancia entre eles, e beijou-lhe os lábios, sôfrega. Quando se separaram, as respirações ofegantes, eles mantiveram uma distancia mínima na qual pudessem se olhar, e sorriram, simultaneamente.

Não era cedo demais, tampouco tarde demais. Na história dos dois não havia tais medições de tempo. Havia apenas o momento deles: o sempre.

_Promise me_

_You'll always be_

_Happy by my side_

…

_And marry me_

_Today and everyday_

_Marry me_

…

_Say you will _


End file.
